As the technology of the server grows completely, the configuration of the server chassis is flexible presently. For example, for a 4U chassis, wherein three units of it are allotted to display cards, and the other unit of it is allotted to the host. In other words, there are two separate mainboards in the 4U chassis, and each of the mainboards is managed and monitored by the baseboard management controller (BMC) thereof.
Because the display card lacks of a local interface, the present method to manage the display card by the baseboard management controller (BMC) is to perform via a network interface. However, if the network interfaces in the two mainboards are connected to the computer cables, costs in both the management and the network source are additionally increased. Moreover, this management mode also lacks of the whole set management.